Jimmy-Craig Friendship
The friendship between Jimmy Brooks and Craig Manning. They were friends at the time they started a band called Downtown Sasquatch. Craig was extremely upset when Jimmy was shot in the back by Rick Murray, particularly since he was the person who found Jimmy after it happened. They haven't interacted ever since Craig went on tour in Vancouver, but Jimmy does see one of Craig's concerts when Craig is back in Ontario. Friendship History Season 2 In Drive, 'Craig invites Sean, Marco, Spinner and Jimmy to his house. However, Jimmy was angry that Sean was invited, and did not attend. In 'Tears Are Not Enough (2), 'After Craig's father dies, Jimmy and Marco noticed that his and Mr. Simpson's stories didn't match Craig alarmed them by making a joke about his father's death. Season 3 In 'U Got The Look, '''Craig forms a band with Jimmy, Marco, and their friend Spinner at the beginning of season three, practicing in Joey's garage. They are later called Downtown Sasquatch. In Rock and Roll High School, Downtown Sasquatch performs in a Battle of The Bands. Season 4 In '''Time Stands Still (2), Craig walked down the hall to see Jimmy lying on the floor, after he had been shot in the back by Rick Murray. He later told Joey that Jimmy was shot and was in the hospital. That night, Craig, Joey, Angela Jeremiah and Caitlin Ryan watched the coverage of the shooting on the news and Craig began to cry. After Jimmy was paralyzed from the waist down during the school shooting, Craig and Marco were especially supportive during his recovery. While visiting Jimmy at the hospital in Neutron Dance, Craig told him that Ashley had begun advising the band on their sound but that they were just friends and they would never get back together. However, Jimmy could tell that Craig still had feelings for her. When Jimmy described himself as being "crippled," Craig was visibly upset and told him not to say that about himself. While experiencing a euphoric high as a result of his bipolar disorder in Voices Carry (2), Craig again visited Jimmy in hospital and told him that Ashley agreed to marry him. Jimmy was surprised, telling him that, at sixteen, they were too young and that they should think about finishing high school and getting jobs before marriage. He concerned by Craig's odd behaviour, asking him if he was drunk, high or just crazy. Craig became angry and told Jimmy that he should be happy for him before leaving. In Secret (2), Jimmy was anxious to return home after being in hospital for several months and was looking forward to seeing a Kid Elrick concert with Craig and Marco. However, his father Jermaine Brooks told him that the house would not be ready for another week and that he would have to stay in hospital for the time being. Not willing to accept this, Jimmy convinced Craig and Marco to break him out of the hospital the next day so that they could go and see the concert together. Jimmy and Marco wore black hoodies for their escape while Craig entered the hospital wearing a fedora and trenchcoat. Craig distracted the nurse on duty by continually asking for a fictional German doctor and then pretended to be extremely ill and, when the nurse left to get him help, he, Jimmy and Marco made their escape. While it was difficult for Jimmy to navigate his way around the club where Kid Elrick was performing, he did extremely well and he and his two friends were in the front row for the entire concert. When Craig and Marco sneaked Jimmy back into the hospital that night, they found his father there waiting for him. Jimmy convinced him that he was ready to come home but that his father need to be ready. Mr Brooks agreed to collect Jimmy the next morning and bring him home. In Eye of the Tiger, Craig was among the many students present to greet Jimmy at the front of Degrassi when he returned to school after three months in the hospital. The next day, after it became common knowledge that Spinner was responsible for dumping the paint on Rick, he and Marco confronted him. Craig told him to stay away from Jimmy while Marco told him that he was no longer invited to Jimmy's welcome back party at Craig's house. However, after getting drunk with Jay Hogart, Spinner showed up anyway. Craig angrily told him to leave. Spinner begged for forgiveness but Jimmy ignored him, telling Craig to continue playing karaoke as they had been doing before Spinner arrived. Spinner left but Marco saw that he took his keys with him and realised that he was going to try and kill himself. He and Craig attempted to stop Spinner from driving away but Jimmy moves himself in front of the car. He told Jimmy that he was not to stop him as he was dead to him already. Craig then confiscated Spinner's keys. After Craig got into a fight with Joey, who would let him go to England to be with Ashley for the summer, in Goin' Down the Road (1), Craig met Joey in the mall and played him the instrumentals for the song that he was writing for Kevin Smith's film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!. When he told Jimmy that he still needed lyrics, Jimmy suggested, "Ashley, please don't go. Ashley, please don't leave me. Don't fall in love with an ugly limey." Season 5 In Venus (1), when Jimmy, Craig, and their other friends saw that Spinner was back at Degrassi, they avoid him. In Venus (2) Jimmy and Craig saw the video of Manny drunkenly flashing her breasts on camera, Jimmy commented "Manny Santos, my how you've grown." Craig told him to shut up as he was not funny. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Craig was disappointed that Jimmy was leaving the band to try out for a wheelchair basketball team. He told Jimmy that they would miss him but wished him good luck. In Redemption Song, Craig congratulated Jimmy when Ms. Hatzilakos announced that he had been commissioned to paint a mural commemorating the school shooting. He later helped Jimmy paint it and was shocked when Hazel threw a can of paint over Jimmy as he had included Ellie in the mural. Season 6 In 'What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), '''when Craig returned to Toronto in October, Jimmy came to Marco's house to welcome him home and listened to him sing his new song, ''Drowning. Season 7 In 'It's Tricky, '''Jimmy is seen looking at Craig's CD. In 'Bust a Move (2), '''Jimmy attends Craig's concert. Trivia *They both dated Ashley Kerwin. *They were both friends with Ellie Nash, Marco Del Rossi, Spinner Mason, and Paige Michalchuk. *They were seen in the Season 5 opening credits together. Gallery 625x407-degrassi-craig-jimmy.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg TMBA1.08.jpg imagesCAR2RD3O.jpg 1499_degrassi31.jpg tumblr_l5qhbumAPe1qztq89o1_500.png 062410degrassiboys.jpg EW_(10).jpg Tumbla.jpg Tumblr l7l0maMfMn1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7l0l3Ucz61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lqcuszbcTK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg jraig.jpg jarfsd.jpg 777332.jpg 062410degrassiboyss.jpg Tumblr lon6erzP5p1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6e47oVe1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lsit6s07RQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lud4f4NHIG1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Tumblr mdl8t9dfBL1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Neutron-dance-3.jpg 764.png Normal cap008Weddings, Parties, Anything3.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0114.jpg NorWeddings, Parties, Anythingmal cap0113.jpg 53333.PNG 5559.PNG Normal 2221 1.jpg Normal 2247 1.jpg Normal degrassi-next-generation06.jpg Normal craig season5 015.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7